


blanket for your thoughts

by knoxoursavior



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knoxoursavior/pseuds/knoxoursavior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Xavier's class is held in the coldest room in the whole university, and yet Wanda keeps forgetting her jacket at home. Good thing Vizh is always prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blanket for your thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> “I’m constantly shivering and miserably cold in this class and you bring me a blanket one day.” AU from [here](http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/113277607304/aus-sentence-prompts-i-thought-of-at-4-30am)

Wanda has three jackets. One’s made of fleece, another made of leather, and the last made of denim. She’s pretty sure about it, mostly because she stares at them every night when she gets home and she vows to herself that she’s going to remember to bring one the next day.

The problem is she never does. She gets up, makes do with a granola bar for breakfast, takes a really quick shower, and forgets to put on a jacket. Then, at that point, she’s almost late for class so she rushes out of the apartment and doesn’t see Pietro’s text reminding her about how cold it is in Professor Xavier’s class.

So now here she is again, with cold air blasting against her shoulder and thinking, _hey, at least I’m not sitting in right in front of the air-conditioner._ She seriously needs to figure out a way to get out of herself bed the first time her alarm rings in the morning.

And what makes things worse is the person beside her.

Ten seconds after sitting down, she notices the thermos probably full of pleasantly warm coffee on the table, the windbreaker he’s wearing with pockets that must really be nice for cold hands, and the red scarf wrapped around their neck. She almost regrets sitting there, but then it’s either she endures having to glare at him for the whole class because she’s freezing her ass off and he’s not, or she finds another seat and makes things even worse for herself.

So she makes the obvious choice, and of course, there are consequences.

“Is there something wrong?”

Wanda startles. “What?”

“You’ve been staring at me for two minutes now,” he says, eyebrows furrowed in concern. “Have I done something to you?”

“No,” Wanda says, crossing her arms and making a conscious effort to sit back in her chair and stare at the professor instead.

“Are you sure? You don’t look quite well.”

And she really mustn’t, she realizes, because she’s shivering really badly and probably deathly pale as well. “I’m fine.”

“Do you want some tea?” he says, taking the thermos and handing it to her. “It’s black, so don’t worry about getting drowsy.”

Wanda sniffs, still a bit grumpy, but she accepts the thermos anyway. “Fine. Thanks,” she says, and honestly, it’s the best tea she’s ever had. So she might be a bit biased because it’s the only good thing going on for her right now, but it’s also really good tea, okay?

“My name is Victor, by the way, but call me Vizh.” he says.

“Wanda,” she says, nodding. She sets the thermos back in its place. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Vizh says, and that would’ve been fine. That would’ve been normal interaction, but then he takes the next step. “Would you like to borrow my windbreaker? I don’t mind, and you need it more than I do.”

 Wanda considers him for a moment, her lips pursed. Then, “No. I can’t. That’s too much.”

She expects him to insist, but he doesn’t.

“If you’re sure,” he says, and they don’t speak to each other again.

 

 

The next week, she finds herself in the same situation yet again. No jacket, no thermos, no scarf, but still with the air-conditioner behind her. She’s also still sitting next to Vizh for some reason.

“I brought you something,” he says, just as Professor Xavier starts to set up a demonstration.

“What?” Wanda asks, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

Honestly, it’s nothing she could ever expect. An extra jacket maybe, or even a scarf, but Vizh goes and takes a blanket from inside his bag. A _blanket_.

“What,” Wanda repeats, only now it’s in disbelief.

“Well I don’t really have any other jackets and I didn’t know if you’d like a sweatshirt so I brought this instead,” he says, his smile hopeful.

“It has Wall-E on it,” Wanda observes.

“Yes, it does,” Vizh says, and offers nothing more than that.

Wanda glances at Vizh, an amused smile playing on her lips. “It’s great. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Vizh says, shrugging. “Actually, keep it.”

Wanda nods, wraps herself in the blanket, and settles into her seat. This isn’t so bad.

 

 

The week after that, she arrives early, even before Vizh, but once again, she forgets to bring a jacket. The blanket Vizh gave her last week is

Good thing Vizh brings another blanket.

“I would hug you,” Wanda says, clutching the new blanket to her chest, “but I’m freezing and you don’t deserve a cold hug.”

Vizh shrugs. “It wouldn’t be so bad.”

Wanda snorts. “Yes, it would.”

“It really wouldn’t,” Vizh insists, and really, Wanda doesn’t want to argue with the person who’s done nothing but help her.

“If you say so.”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [tumblr](http://connerkent.tk/)!


End file.
